


Morning Chaos

by KucatsHouse



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Post-Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Spoilers for Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KucatsHouse/pseuds/KucatsHouse
Summary: Mornings have become increasingly chaotic now that Alec is Consul. So chaotic he almost forgets the most important part of his routine.





	Morning Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> This occurs after Queen of Air and Darkness so spoilers ahoy!
> 
> Inspired by the prompt made by cunning-and-cool (https://cunning-and-cool.tumblr.com), and setting and some dialogue by Lyric (https://consul-lightwood-bane.tumblr.com).

Alec never had trouble keeping to a schedule before - but, then again, he wasn’t Consul before. Before, he was just an ordinary Shadowhunter, fighting demons and keeping the mundane world safe. Before, he was just co-head of the Downworlder-Shadowhunter Alliance, working with Downworld denizens to maintain the peace and advocate for Downworlder voices in the Clave. Before, he had other people helping him. Alec still had people helping him now, but there were so many more decisions to consider, so many more people to think about.

Mornings had always been rather leisurely in the Lightwood-Bane household. Get up, get the boys up, have breakfast together, go to the Institute or stick around the loft for a meeting. Life had been simpler, far simpler than Alec had ever realized. Sometimes, he missed those days.

He didn’t regret becoming Consul. It had always been something he wanted since meeting Magnus - having the power and authority to make the changes that were necessary and inevitable. What Alec didn’t bank on was how chaotic his mornings were going to be.

“Magnus?” Alec called as he stuck his head out of the bedroom, his eyes frantic. He was half dressed and hadn’t eaten yet, but Diego was due to arrive any minute. They had a meeting with various Institute heads and Downworlder representatives to discuss the Clave-in-Exile’s progress in rehoming former Alicante residents and how the various Shadow Markets could help. In short, it was not a meeting Alec wanted to arrive late to. And, of course, this morning Alec couldn’t find anything. “Magnus?!” he called again, his voice growing a little louder.

“What is it, Alexander?” Magnus called back without turning from the stove. He was in the kitchen, preparing a breakfast he was almost certain Alec was going to have to eat on the way to the Institute. It wasn’t Magnus’ habit to skip breakfast, no matter the circumstances. He wasn’t about to let Alec do so either.

“Have you seen my stele?! I can’t find it and I’ve searched everywhere!” His voice sounded less than his normally calm and contained self. Alec was doing his best not to sound as panicked as he was beginning to feel. He was also trying to keep his voice quiet as it was very early, and Rafe and Max were still both sound asleep.

Magnus sighed in quiet exasperation, but he was smiling as he shuffled eggs onto buttered toast and bacon. “Have you checked your bedside table?”

“Everywhere but there,” Alec muttered to himself as he ducked back into the bedroom. His stele was, in fact, on his bedside table right next to his plugged in and fully charged phone. Alec was in the midst of reaching for both items but paused, his hand in midair. He recalled the phone battery being low the previous night and setting it on the table, but he didn’t remember plugging it in to charge. Shrugging, Alec pocketed both the phone and stele in his jacket before dropping to his knees and fishing around under the bed for his boots. His fingers tangled into the laces of the left side, but the right was nowhere to be seen. With a grunt of irritation, he got to his feet and exited the room, the boot dangling from his hand. “Magnus? Do you know where my other boot is?”

Magnus had moved from the kitchen to the dining table; he was wrapping breakfast sandwiches but set aside his work to turn to Alec. “It’s on the balcony with the Chairman.” He watched closely as Alec went to the balcony where the Chairman was lounging on a divan, playing with the laces of a black leather boot. The little tabby gave a plaintive yowl at the loss of his plaything, and was only partially placated by the chin rub Alec bestowed on him. “Anything else you need?” Magnus asked as Alec came back in, falling into a chair.

He was quiet for a moment, his attention focused on his boots as he laced them tight. “Do you happen to know where the reports I was reading last night might be?” Alec asked, a bit sheepishly. He felt foolish for not remembering where he had misplaced such important documents he so recently handled, but Alec had a lot on his mind these days.

Coming up behind Alec, Magnus wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck. The fingers of one hand splayed wide, resting on top of Alec’s heart. He placed a kiss behind Alec’s ear, murmuring quietly. “They are in the study, arranged in chronological order.” Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s hair, combing out the tangles and maneuvering the strands into a semblance of order. “Honestly, love, you are amazing as the Consul, but you are a disaster and a half.”

“But I’m your disaster,” Alec replied quietly. He had finished lacing on his boots and had his eyes closed, head tilted back into Magnus’ hands.

“That you are, my dear. My beloved disaster. I don’t understand half the the things that happen when your mind is preoccupied. You remember that time the boys found your arrow in the bathroom?”

Alec’s cheeks turned a bright red at the memory of Max and Rafe emerging from the bathroom, triumphantly holding one of his arrows. “I swear I don’t know how it got in there.” 

“I’m sure you don’t. Just like you not knowing how you fell going up the stairs last week.” Magnus laughed at his love’s ever reddening face, smoothing back Alec’s hair from his brow. “I remember Lightwoods being graceful. But you, my dear Alec, seemed to have missed out on that lottery.”

Alec’s eyes snapped open, a gleam flashing in the blue depths. Reaching up, he gripped Magnus’ hands and got to his feet suddenly. Pivoting on his heels, Alec used his body’s momentum to propel Magnus into a twirl; with a tug on their joined hands, he pulled Magnus back in, holding him close for a moment before dipping him. “How was that for graceful?” Alec whispered, leaning in to kiss Magnus’ cheek.

“Mmm, not bad,” Magnus said, sounding impressed. “You’ve been practicing.” He smiled as Alec moved them both back into a standing position. He was just leaning in for a kiss when the front buzzer sounded. Blue magic filled the air as Magnus waved and opened the building door. “And, unfortunately, that would be our very punctual Inquisitor,” he said with a wistful sigh.

“Oh God, I’m not ready!” Alec dashed out of the main room and into the study. The sounds of rapidly shuffling papers and drawers opening and closing could be heard. Magnus merely shook his head in amusement before going back to the kitchen. He waved again as a knock sounded at the front door.

Diego Rocio Rosales strode into the loft as the door swung open. He was wearing a suit of dark gray over a wine colored shirt and looked for all the world like a high ranking CEO; only his well worn leather boots said otherwise. Diego carried nothing in his hands and appeared unarmed, but Shadowhunters were rarely without weapons. He smiled as Magnus handed him a cup of coffee. “Is he ready yet?” Diego asked, accepting the cup and a breakfast sandwich. Whenever Diego arrived in the early morning to collect Alec, the warlock never failed to feed him a morning meal. It was, after all, the Centurion’s favorite.

“Almost,” Magnus replied, wiping his hands on a dish towel. “He’s just getting the reports together.”

“Got them!” Alec re-entered the room, a thick stack of papers under his arm. He accepted another cup and sandwich from Magnus, managing to balance the two in one long fingered hand. “Good morning, Diego.”

Diego nodded in greeting before turning to the door. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we need to leave now or we’ll be late.”

Alec nodded rapidly, stepping forward and speaking over his shoulder. “Magnus, I’m leaving. I’ll be back late, probably after dinner. Give the boys my love, and don’t let them stay up too late.”

“Yes, Alexander,” Magnus said patiently. He leaned against the door frame as Alec and Diego made for the apartment stairs. “Mr. Inquisitor, if you would be so kind as to make sure Alexander actually eats. Oh, and make sure he doesn’t stress himself out too much.” 

“Magnus!” Alec turned to his husband with an incredulous stare. He didn’t see Diego’s knowing smirk or wave in acknowledgement to Magnus’ request. “You don’t need to tell Diego that! I am the Consul, for Angel’s sake!”

“Yes yes, and you’re a wonderful Consul. But you’re also a workaholic. And, do I dare say, scatterbrained at times.” He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as Alec made an inelegant sound. “I need someone there to remind you of the important things when I can’t.”

“You said that’s what Clary was for!”

“And biscuit is quite good at the task, but she’s not there all the time now, is she?”

Alec gave an indignant huff and scowled. “Fine, I suppose you’re right.” He nudged Diego with his elbow before the two men began to make their way down the stairs. “I think I have everything. Bye Magnus!”

“Good bye, my darling.” Magnus watched them go until they disappeared down the stairs. He shut the door quietly with a sigh and surveyed the loft. The boys were going to sleep for at least another hour; it seemed the best time to get some cleaning done. 

Magnus flitted around the space, magic flicking from his fingertips now and again as he picked up discarded toys and socks, sending them to their necessary places. A soft humming sounded from his lips, the tune of a long forgotten Indonesian lullaby filling the air. He was just reaching for Chairman Meow to shoo the tabby indoors when familiar hands settled at his waist. Magnus inhaled, picking up the faint scent of sandalwood, before turning to find Alec behind him.

“Alexander, what’s wrong? Did you forget something.”

Alec smiled, that soft but radiant curve of the lips that was reserved just for Magnus. “Yes, actually.” His voice was a soft murmur as he spoke. “I did forget something important.”

Confusion furrowed his brow as Magnus mentally ran through their routine and Alec’s schedule. “You did? What did you forget? You have your stele, and you left with the reports. Your bow is at the Institute since you let it there yesterday. And you clearly are armed.” He tugged at the front of Alec’s navy suit jacket. “I can feel at least four seraph blades in those pockets.” Magnus was about to say more when Alec took his face gently in both hands, his palms warm against Magnus’ skin. He didn’t resist as Alec leaned up, capturing his lips in a long, slow kiss.

He would never get tired of this, their shared kisses. Alec loved the slow ones the most, the ones that said so much more than words ever could. Memories of a time before Magnus were vague, and, in truth, Alec didn’t want to remember those darker times of his life. He just wanted the here and now, his friends at his side, his work, his children. But, most of all, he wanted the man he was lucky enough to call his husband.

With a sigh, Alec pulled back slowly, smiling as Magnus’ tongue flicked out, the tip brushing his lower lip. “I forgot this,” he whispered. “And to tell you how beautiful you are.” He sighed, closing his eyes as his brow came to rest against Magnus’. “I love you. I’m so lucky I get to love you. You’re my dream come true.” Warm, sure hands rested at the small of his back, pulling him close.

“I love you too, my dear Alec,” Magnus whispered back. “You’re my dream as well.” He placed a gentle kiss to Alec’s temple. “Now go be the Consul, and change the world. Come back to me safe, my archer boy.” Leaning in, Magnus claimed another kiss. They disentangled slowly, the tips of their fingers the last parts of them to let go, before Alec made for the door. He paused, giving Magnus one last loving look before leaving again.

Magnus remained where he was, staring at the door, a soft smile on his face. Silently, he thanked whatever force decided to bring him and Alec together that night at his party. His right hand lifted; he touched the fingers to his heart before raising them to his lips. A blue spark of magic ignited and quickly disappeared with a flick of his wrist. With a quiet sigh, Magnus continued with his day.

*****

On his way down the building stairs to rejoin Diego, Alec felt something warm appear in his palm. Opening his hand, he smiled at the blue spark of magic that hovered there. The magic shimmered as Alec raised it to his lips before palming the magic kiss to his heart. He renewed his descent, a light skip to his step. Diego was waiting right outside the building doors where Alec had left him. 

“Sorry for the delay,” Alec said, reclaiming his belongings. He took a sip of coffee as the pair of them made their way towards the Institute.

Diego cut Alec a sideways glance as they walked, noting the happy glow around the other man. “You really love him, don’t you?” he asked. 

Alec smiled, his face radiant in his happiness. “You have no idea, Diego.” He took a thoughtful sip before continuing, his smile dimming a touch. “For a long time, my life was dark, like a barren sky bereft of stars. My whole life had been laid out for me, and I was too terrified of rejection and isolation to dare even consider changing my direction. But then, I found him. My polaris, the one who guides me, helps lead me where I need to go.” Alec turned to Diego, his smile widening and growing impossibly brighter. “So yes, I do love him. So very much.” He felt Diego’s hand settle on his shoulder, squeezing in understanding and companionship. 

They didn’t know each other very well, not personally. Diego and Alec knew of each other, but until the battle with the Unseelie Court and Cohort, they had not been well acquainted. Despite that, Diego felt a certain kinship with Alec, one born of their shared experiences in battle and as prodigal sons. He remembered Alec’s wedding, one Diego had been lucky to attend. He could easily recall the look of trust, respect, and love in both Alec and Magnus’ eyes. Though he didn’t know them well, Diego was still very glad they had found each other. Shadowhunters loved deeply but lost much; it was a blessing Alec and Magnus complimented each other so well.

“I’m happy for you, my friend,” Diego said, giving Alec’s shoulder another companionable squeeze.

Alec smiled, thankful for his words and gesture. “Thank you. Now, let’s get to work, Mr. Inquisitor.”

“I am at your command, Mr. Consul.” The pair of them knocked fists like old battle allies before hurrying off to their duties to change the world - for the better.


End file.
